


The Mask

by Jg22362236



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jg22362236/pseuds/Jg22362236
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to sell the diner she inherited. Renting a room from the Cullens, Bella is drawn to the recluse who lives upstairs, forever out of sight… Edward. Edward struggles with a past experience, finding it impossible to connect with anyone… then there's Bella... A/U No Vampires/Werewolves May contain mature content.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jac - Relationship, Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, this is my very first Twilight fic and I am super excited about it. Thanks for reading and please review.

Bella pulled up in front of the three-story glass mansion. Picking up the newspaper next to her she double checked the description written in small print. Room for rent. All utilities included. Full kitchen and utility access. Rent due first of the month. 1520 Forks Co. Road. Tucking the newspaper article under her arm, she pushed the heavy truck door open, and stepped out onto the gravel. The rocks crunched underfoot as she slowly made her way up the drive to the cobblestone walkway.

Western Hemlocks towered to the gray sky, completely enclosing the mansion from the view of the road, sealing the structure from the outside world. She couldn’t help but notice how quiet the surroundings were. It would definitely be peaceful here. Yet the eeriness of the forest was a bit off putting, and a tad creepy. A light mist dribbled from the sky, chilling her face and hands, only adding to the strangeness of the place.

She didn’t have much choice. There was little chance she’d be able to afford renting a whole house with a single person’s income, especially here in Washington State. Of course, if she hadn’t inherited the little diner in town, she wouldn’t even be here. As soon as she found a buyer for the little pig stand, she would climb right back in her truck and drive straight back to Arizona.

Combing nervous fingers through her hair, she mounted the front step, cold damp fingers straightening her jacket, she lifted her hand to the doorbell. Sharp teeth nibbled her bottom lip as she pushed the little white button in, the chime echoing through the house. The shrill sound penetrated the windows surrounding the door. Trembling, she stepped back when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

She absolutely hated meeting new people. She hated being in new places and doing anything out of her comfort zone. Swallowing tightly, Bella braced herself as the door swung open, and a guy three times her size filled the doorway. His bulk was enough to give her pause, yet widely he smiled, offering his large paw of a hand. “Hey… I’m Emmett. You must be Bella come to see the room for rent…”

Eager to get out of the steady spray of water dampening her hair, Bella returned his smile, placing her hand in his. Firmly, he squeezed her fingers in greeting as he stepped back to admit her. “Yes, I’m Bella… I’m fresh from Phoenix, and can’t wait to go back…”

“You’re a bit pale to have come from Arizona, aren’t you?” Emmett asked, shutting the door as Bella stepped further into the foyer.

“It’s a mystery to me too.” Laughing, she looked around the spacious layout before her. A wide-open living room sat before her, a baby grand piano sitting in the corner. The light from the windows glaring off the gleaming black hood. Large royal blue drapes were drawn to aside admitting the light from the afternoon. “It’s beautiful here… I’m glad I am the first one to see this room. People would die to live in a place like this.”

“Actually, the ad has been in the paper for six months. We don’t really have too many new people coming to Forks.” Emmett shrugged as he gestured for her to follow him. Leading the way to the kitchen, he headed to the fridge and opened the heavy silver door. “Want something to drink. Have coke, water, juice… Could brew some coffee if you’d rather.”

“A coke’s good.” Bella walked forward inspecting the kitchen. There wasn’t a crumb in sight… the place was immaculate. Actually, the entire house was spotless… there weren’t even footprints on the carpet in the living room. Running her fingertips over the smooth marble countertop, she bit her cheek. “So how many people live here?”

Grabbing a can of coke from the shelf, Emmett let the door swing shut, as he passed her the drink. “Just me, my girlfriend Rosalie, and my brother Edward. He has the upper level of the house, and under no circumstances is to be bothered… ever.”

Just the way he stated Edward wasn’t to be bothered had a thousand questions flying through her head. Why didn’t anyone ever bother Edward? Was there something wrong with the guy? Determining none of it mattered, she shrugged as if it were of no consequence to her, and it wasn’t. His brother was nothing to her. She was here to rent a room, sell a diner and get the hell out of town. Even so curiosity getting the better of her, her chocolate brown eyes darted to the staircase leading upstairs.

Clearing her throat, her gaze came back to rest on Emmett, who was staring at her with such an intensity that made her a tad uncomfortable. Her fingernail played with the tab on top of the can of coke. “No problem… I’m just here to rent a room… I’ll be working at the local diner until I’m able to find someone to buy it.”

“You mean Craver’s Café?” Emmett leaned his heavy form against the fridge, his biceps bulging as his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yeah,” Bella nodded, using her fingernail to pop the can open, the sound resonating throughout the kitchen. She still couldn’t get over how quiet the place was. “My dad left me it when he retired. He moved to Vancouver last year, and now I’m saddled with the diner.”

“You don’t seem overly thrilled by the prospect.” Emmett noted taking in the girl before him. She looked nervous as hell… well, maybe a bit uncomfortable. Yet he couldn’t really blame her. She was in a strange town, in a stranger’s house, getting ready to work and live in a new place. Bella didn’t really strike him as an extrovert by any means. “Missing home?”

“Actually,” she gave him a lopsided grin. Taking a long sip of her pop, she swallowed the bubbly drink. “Yeah, I am… Family’s in Arizona… and friends. Don’t know anyone here… Plus, I don’t really do wet and cold… anything.”

Emmett laughed when she shuddered. “Kind of lucked out moving up here then… Never stops fucking raining… ever.”

“My luck’s never really been the greatest.” Bella pulled away from the counter, standing straight up as a door slamming somewhere in the house interrupted the ease she was starting to feel. Tension climbed her throat as she awaited the other person’s appearance, pasting the best smile she could manage on her lips. 

Her fingers tightened on the can she held as a blonde swept into the kitchen. The woman hands down reminded her of a cougar. There was a look of pure determination on her face, her body seemed lithe, and she had long legs and arms. Instantly, her sharp blue gaze landed on Bella as she went to Emmett’s side. 

“This is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Bella, she will be renting the room in the lower level.” Emmett’s arm easily slipped around the luscious woman at his side. Pulling her tight against him, he kissed her cheek before turning his attention back to Bella.

“She knows not to mess with Edward.” Pointed blue eyes pinned Bella where she stood. There was a suspicion, Rosalie applied to all strangers. It didn’t matter who they were or why they were there. “Did you tell her about Sunday dinners?”

“I forgot to mention Sunday dinner,” Emmett admitted, sliding a hand down her side. “Every Sunday the family gets together and has dinner… It’s kind of a big deal around here. You’re welcome to join…”

“I don’t really do… big… dinners.” Bella would just have to find something else to do on Sunday’s, she decided. “Probably be working anyway.”

“Oh, if Alice meets you there won’t be any avoiding them.” Tapping Rosalie’s hip, Emmett’s arm fell away from her waist. “Probably should take you down and let you have a look at the room. Who knows, you might not even want it.”

“Unless it looks like a dungeon with bars and coffins, I will definitely take it.” As Emmett turned toward a hallway, Bella crossed the hardwood floor to follow him. She was mildly surprised when Rosalie trailed them as they went down a hall and turned toward a flight of stairs.

Emmett flipped a light switch, illuminating the staircase in a pale-yellow glow before he descended. “The rooms completely furnished… Has a queen-sized bed, dresser, vanity and there’s a bathroom off the bedroom… should be pretty comfortable. And you are free to use the living space down here as well.”

When they entered the lower level, there was a large family room complete with a sectional along one wall, an entertainment stand, and a seventy-inch tv. The place was perfect for family nights… Bella could hardly believe only three people occupied the entirety of this house… well… mansion. Emmett crossed the plush carpet, leading the way to the door along the back wall. When he turned the knob, and the door swung open, she was taken aback.

There was a canopied bed in the center of a rather large room. The comforter and the frilly thingy on the top were a deep, dark purple… which happened to be her favorite color. Cherrywood dressers, and a vanity lined lavender walls… Hell, she might never move out. The place would be the most stunning place she’d ever stayed. Releasing a tense breath, she smiled, “It’s beautiful… How much is the rent here?”

“Five hundred,” Rosalie supplied following them into the room. “Due at the first of every month… It includes this room, bathroom, use of the kitchen, utility room and the living space down here. Plus, all of the utilities are included as well. Of course, we need first month, last month, and a deposit… so fifteen hundred.”

“Awesome.” Bella did a slow circle, examining each and every inch of her new bedroom. “When could I move in? 

“As soon as you put the money in my hand,” Rosalie told her, her fingers twining with Emmett’s. 

“Does that sound doable to you?” Emmett wanted to know as he crossed the room, and opened the drapes hanging over the window, allowing a pale gray light to stream inside. 

“Definitely. Can I write a check, or would you rather have cash?” As beautiful as this room was, she didn’t anticipate being here exceedingly long. The quicker she started at the diner, the sooner she’d be back in her truck headed to Arizona. Biting her lip, she shrugged, “I can do either…”

“Let’s do cash for now until we know each other better.”

“That’s cool. Is there some sort of lease I can sign? I shouldn’t be here longer than about six months… but I will pay for the whole year once the diner sells.” Bella explained, eager to sign the papers and get settled into her new temporary home. 

“Yeah, I’ll get the lease,” Emmett stated, turning, and hurrying from the room. “If you brought anything… You can move it in while I get the papers… if there’s anything too heavy I can help you carry it in.”

“No, I’m good… I only have a couple of bags in my truck… and they’re not even heavy.” Rosalie and Bella followed Emmett back upstairs, Bella turning to the main entrance. Slipping out the front door, she jogged out to her ugly red truck her father had given her when she was sixteen. She was surprised the old piece of junk managed to stay up and running. Any day now, she expected the hunk of metal to break down for the very last time, and never start again.

Opening the passenger door, she hefted the duffle bag with all the clothes she owned, and her backpack. Easily, she threw the strap over her shoulder, and slammed the door shut. As she was turning back to the cobblestone pathway, a movement out of her peripheral vision caught her attention.

Edward was never to be bothered… Edward was never to be messed with… ever…

Looking up at the mansion her gaze flew to the window overlooking the driveway. In the corner of the window, nearly tucked out of sight, the figure of man lingered near the steel frame. As she watched, he stepped in full view of the window, yet she could only see one half of his face. Bella let out a gasp as his golden gaze locked onto hers, his lips pressing tightly as he studied her, his lean form punctuated by his choice of clothing. He appeared to be wearing a tight-fitting jacket from another century, and his dark jeans were tight fitting. From this distance there didn’t appear to be anything wrong with him and Bella couldn’t imagine why he was off limits.

Especially considering this magnetic pull she felt toward him. Her lips parted as if she wanted to speak, yet no sound came out. The color of his hair matched that of his eyes, standing on end in a messy type of style, her fingers curling around the strap of her bag as she thought of touching the tousled strands. From what she could see, he was the most amazing looking human being she’d ever seen.

Bella had no sooner had the thought, when he stepped away from the window, and out of view. The spell she’d felt while held captive by his gaze was broken. Taking a deep breath, she forced her limbs to corporate as she briskly continued up the walk.

Placing the bags next to the stairwell leading to her room, Bella unzipped the bag, and dipped into the pocket. Withdrawing her lifesavings, she sifted through the bills, extracting fifteen hundred from the stack. That would only leave her a merger amount to get by for the next month… her father had sworn the diner would turn a profit and she hoped he was right or, she might just be eating ramen noodles for the foreseeable future.

She didn’t really have much other choice. Anywhere else would cost her at least double what Emmett and Rosalie were charging. Decision made, Bella straightened her damp jacket and headed for the kitchen. The couple was waiting for her at the massive oak table. Slipping into a chair, she looked over the lease agreement before snapping the ballpoint out and scrawling her signature over the indicated lines. “That should do it… here’s fifteen hundred exactly…”

“Nice doing business with you,” Emmett grinned, flipping through the bills before putting the wad in his pocket. “We usually cook dinner around six… if you help out you can eat with us… or whatever is better for you.”

Scooting the chair out from the table, Bella climbed to her feet. “I think I’m going to carry my bags down, and I will be up to help with supper. I’m a vegetarian so… I don’t really require a whole lot.”

“Good to know,” Rosalie nodded rising from her chair, and pushing it back under the table. “More meat for me…”

Bella passed them both a slight smile before heading to collect her bag. After driving ten hours to get here, she would love to lay down for a few minutes before helping out with dinner. Once she hit the basement, she made a beeline for her room, and slipped inside. Shutting the door behind her, she turned the lock and sat her bag next to the luxurious dresser. Glancing around the spacious room, she wandered to the drapes Emmett had thoughtfully opened, and pulled them closed. She preferred her privacy, and considering the number of windows in this place, solitude may be hard to come by. 

She wasn’t sure if she was too tired to take a shower or not… All of a sudden, she was feeling a bit weary. Reluctantly, she went to her duffle bag, and sought clean, dry clothes. Grabbing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and underclothes Bella turned to the bathroom.

Edward heard the rickety old truck pull into the drive. Climbing from the swivel chair behind his desk, he slowly made his way to the window. This damn house was full of windows. A person couldn’t get a sense of seclusion if they wanted to… which he always wanted to. The only time he went outside was incredibly early mornings or extremely late nights… he didn’t want any chance encounters with anyone, and he went downstairs only when his family solely resided here. 

Which had been until today… despite his insistence they leave the basement unoccupied, Emmett and Rosalie had ignored his wishes. Now he would have to tiptoe around his own damn house… the idea left him with a sour mood.

If things were different, he would be like any normal person. People wouldn’t look at him like he was some sort of monster. Things weren’t different; however, life was what it was… He hated that saying just about as much as his current predicament. 

Keeping to the shadows of his room, he watched the truck come to a stop, and a woman climb from the cab. The truck itself had seen better days, and he was surprised it had the gumption to make it up the drive. The paint was chipped off the metal, leaving a lot of it bare of color, and one of the back windows looked cracked.

The girl, however, Bella he thought, he’d heard Emmett say, was another matter altogether. She was captivating in a way he didn’t understand. Her hair was the color of milk chocolate, strands blowing on a soft breeze as she rounded her truck, straightening her clothes as she walked. She nibbled her lip nervously, causing Edward to smile softly. Bella wasn’t as confident as she would have one believe, yet she wasn’t weak by any means. Whiskey eyes traced her ivory complexion, over her heart-shaped jaw to her swanlike neck.  
She was beautiful… she was beautiful, and Edward would bet all his money she wasn’t aware of the fact. Her complete ignorance added to her appeal. 

When she disappeared from view, he found himself wishing he could look upon her for a while longer. Before he knew what was happening, he slowly made his way to the staircase, thankful for the spiral steps keeping him from view.

The front door opened, and Emmett introduced himself. Edward listened intently for her voice, his eyes closing when her singsong tone curled up the stairs to him. Pleasure rippled through his being, holding him in a transit state until she stepped inside, the echo of her footsteps fading as Emmett took her to the kitchen.

Ever so slowly, he crossed his study heading to the staircase that led directly to the kitchen. He could hear every word spoken from this vantage point, leaning against the wall, Edward crossed his feet to find a more comfortable position. When Emmett offered her something to drink, the corner of his mouth lifted before instantly falling.

He’d give about anything to be the one able to converse with Bella. To look upon her handsome features, absorb her searching gaze, make her smile. Perhaps if things were different… if he weren’t a monster… licking dry lips, disappointment replaced the momentary pleasure he’d felt. His golden eyes darted around his spacious study, as he forced himself away from the wall and back to his desk.

As lonely as his existence was; this was it… His stupid computer where he spent hours writing about the life he’d envisioned, creating perfection for millions. This study… his bedroom… the piano… those simplicities were his life. There was nothing he could do to change that. Pensively, he fixated on the mask on the bookshelf adjacent to him. That stupid silver mask was his life…

His family had done everything they could think of to draw him out of his reclusion. His father Carlisle insisted he spend hours in counseling… which hadn’t worked. The therapist prompting him to speak, yet no words would come. Alice threw party after party at first trying to tempt him from his room. They’d given him solitude for the last two years… And Edward was sure it was just a ploy of some sort. He refused to be swayed.

Five years ago, his existence changed forever. Nothing anyone did could ever put things right again. Glancing at the mirror on his desk, he cringed at his own reflection, hating the one thing that defined his reality.

Hearing a door slam near the rear of the house, his gaze darted to the staircase, as his sister came into the house. Pushing up from the chair, Edward went to stand next to the window where Bella’s truck sat. Twenty minutes passed before he seen Bella leave the house, going to the passenger side of her truck to withdraw her bags.  
If things were different, he’d carry her bags in for her… 

By mere chance, she looked up to where he stood, and he nearly stepped out of sight. Surprisingly, however, he moved closer to the window, his gaze locking with hers. As he imagined, there was intelligence, a quizzing light glittering up at him… as if she were daring him to stay where he was. Finally, growing uncomfortable with the questions he saw hidden in warm brown eyes, he backed away from sight.

Edward had a feeling his world was about to turn upside down. Currently, he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review...


End file.
